Illogically Perfect
by MaggieMoon
Summary: Angela's younger cousin surprisingly comes to Washington to attend the prestigious Georgetown University, while being integrated into the world of the Jeffersonian she catches the attention of a socially inept scientist.
1. Chapter 1

To Angela Montenegro the wait is painful, maddening, and a new found worry. Her cousin is late, hours late in fact, but there is still no sight of her anywhere near the Medico-Legal lab.

"That girl should have been here by now, I knew I should have picked her up! She hasn't even left an I'm going to be late message. What is wrong with her?" she huffs to no one in particular, as it is mostly said to herself?

"Angela, she probably has a good reason for being late; there is no need to worry, Anna probably just got stuck in orientation. You know how excited the kid gets when it's about her education. Nothing can stop her," Hodgins comforts his agitated coworker. He knows his knowledge is sound with what he does know about the young girl. Case in point, the kid never once stopped studying when she had visited Angela for a small vacation, only stopping when he and Angela had conceived a plan to get her out by shopping and food during those long four days. Hodgins thought it was actually nice that Angela had asked him for help; even thinking about it made his feelings for her grow even more. If only she would just answer yes to his invitations.

Because the woman near him is still pacing at an alarming rate, he sighs and resigns to using work to keep her mind off of her cousin's tardiness.

"As much as you are worrying, you are going to wear your heels down doing all that pacing. Don't you need to be finishing that victim sketch? You know how Cam can get when things aren't done in a timely fashion," he says to the woman, which finally gets through to his coworker.

"You're right, I should be finishing up what I need done here. Anna will probably be tired by the time she gets here. The sketch is mostly done anyway." Angela slightly whispers as she tries to let go of the nagging worry and irritation, heading to her office.

-Currently at the entrance of the Jeffersonian Institute-

'Angela is going to kill me, I am so late that even I would be pissed. Damn phone for breaking, you are going to be the death of me, or at least the accomplice to my murder,' the young blonde thinks as she finally makes it to the front doors to the Jeffersonian. Here she is, finally. As she thinks this, she knows she should have taken up the offer for Angela to pick her up. Now she has to ferry all of her belongings into her cousin's workplace. It was no easy feat, either. She has five bags, not including the backpack that she used as her carry on during the plane ride. 'This is just not my day!' the girl thinks to herself as she scoots herself along with her luggage to the information center.

The woman at the information desk looks almost as if she hates the whole world. The frown on the woman's face is enough to make Anna want to cringe back and whisper, take a vacation, lady. Fortunately, she considers the repercussions and refrains from her usual blunt outburst and asks the woman if she could call for her cousin to meet her.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, could I please use the phone here? I need to get a hold of my cousin and my cell was broken on my way from university," Anna says, waving her now pathetic looking phone towards the woman, showing her misfortune of the day.

"Ah yes, well if she works here we can just page her from here. Name please," the dejected voice of the older woman sounds.

"Angela Montenegro, from the Medico-Legal lab. Annabella Ghetti, she is expecting me: I'm her cousin," she replies quickly. The sooner the better, Anna snorts to herself.

It only takes fifteen minutes for her cousin to rush over to her, giving a bone crushing hug as a familiar scientist hangs about in the back giving the two some time to exchange words.

"Hey Ange, sorry I am so late. I would have called but as you can see my poor phone has seen the end of its short life." Anna says, showing her cousin the brutal sight that is her now wasted BlackBerry.

"I was worried, but then I was reminded how excited you get when it comes to your education as Hodgins put it earlier. He was right behind me, too..." Angela replies as she looks for the man that seemingly disappeared from her line of sight.

"Hey kiddo, your cousin thought that you may need some help getting all your stuff around so I found this to help us out a bit," Hodgins says out of nowhere, pushing a wheeled box carrier, almost scaring the crap out of the two girls beside him.

Over the shock of surprise, Anna eyes widen with thanks, and hugs the unsuspecting scientist. "That was so sweet of you! I haven't seen you in forever. Missed you, Hodge!"

"No problem, Anna. Now let's get this all up to the lab before Cam puts out a missing persons alert on us," Hodgins says as he loads all the bags onto the device.

Anna looks at Hodgins curiously after that, not knowing who this Cam is, but figures that it is someone that both work with in the lab and continues to follow her two elders to the Lab.

The lab is huge and has what seems like two floors all to itself, with an open Lab in the direct middle that, at the moment, only has one person. That said person looks not much older than Anna herself; although he is examining the bones in front of him thoroughly, not taking any attention to the activities around him.

"Hey, Z-Man, why don't you come down from there and meet Angela's cousin!" Hodgins yells to his coworker, who only registers the man with a curt nod.

Coming down the stairs Anna gets a good look at the guy. He looks like a nerd: his clothes giving that away as she spies what seems to be a line from Star Wars. His dark blonde hair is not too long but has that shaggy look to it, and, surprising to Anna, the most intense brown eyes she has ever seen. After that she doesn't even continue the assessment she is giving him, just continues to look into his eyes as he slowly approaches the three.

"Zack, hurry up, we might die before you get here," teases the older man.

"I don't think that is a possibility, Hodgins, since it only took me a few moments to get to this point," the guy, well Zack, speaks to his friend matter of factly.

"Zack, this is my younger cousin, Anna, she is going to be living with me as she attends Georgetown this year." Angela smiles as she says this to the younger of the boys, knowing exactly what had happened when her cousin started staring at Zack like she was captivated by the boy. As always, though, Zack wouldn't realize anything unless he had that little push only her and Hodgins could supply.

"I'm Zack Addy, Dr. Brennan's Assistant. Nice to meet you, but I must get back to my work now," Zack replies to the girl, then swiftly uses his access card to the lab to get back to his bones.

Well, that kind of hurt, having felt more like a dismissal rather than a greeting; it stung a little to Anna. "Nice to meet you too..." she replies to his retreating form with a frown.

"Don't worry about that, sweetie. Zack doesn't handle himself well socially but he does try sometimes to learn." Angela consoles as she directs Anna to her office as Hodgins continues up the stairs to berate his friend of the mistake he had just made.

"Dude, you just totally dismissed a hot girl, what is your problem?" Hodgins asks his young friend before adding, "Not to mention she was checking you out and probably thought that, well, I don't know what she was thinking. You have to redeem yourself."

"I did nothing wrong, I had introduced myself and was right in stating that I had more work to finish."

"Yeah, well, in your statement you totally blew your chance to talk to a girl that was obviously interested, even if she is Angela's younger cousin."

A few moment went by as Zack ignored the comments Hodgins made every few seconds, trying to focus on the work at hand that he would have liked to finish in peace.

"You know she may be just as smart as you, well, almost. She is in the Master's program at Georgetown, for Chemistry, I think," Hodgins says randomly as he looks up from the specimen he is analyzing for the case.

At that Zack quirks his eyebrow, "I would hardly think that is sound since I am already working on my Doctorate. Though I will not dismiss that she would be intelligent."

"Yeah, sure, man, women have their ways of surprising the people around them. I would think especially one closely related to Angela." Hodgins says, with a glimmer of humor in his voice at Zack's awkwardness toward the subject.

"Do you have any thoughts on her, Z-man?" the man asks after a while.

"What do you mean by that?" the young scientist asks in a confused voice as he finally looks in the direction of Hodgins.

"What do you think of her? Do you find her attractive?" Hodgins asks, more in depth for the boy to understand.

"Considering that I just met her, I do not know what to think about her. As for her being attractive I will not deny that."

At this Hodgins gives a wide smile. Finally he has gotten a little crack at his coworker and he knows who would help him as long as said person wouldn't mind their little cousin set up with genius boy.

Meanwhile, Angela and Anna get comfortable in Angela's large office, sitting around talking about school and, of course, boys as Angela continues on her sketch which is coming along great now that she isn't worrying about the young girl in front of her.

"So, what do you think about Zack, without the behavior he displayed? It looked to me that you were checking him out," Angela blurts after an hour of comfortable silence between the two.

Anna blushes at the thought that she had been caught by her cousin's all to well known raging hormones.

"He's cute and has great eyes, and apparently has the same interest in movies as I do, according to his shirt," responds Anna as she keeps her eyes on the book she just recently put in her lap to read.

Stunned, Angela begins to think it would be a nice change for both Anna and Zack to be with someone who appreciated them, and with that thought, beginning to think like the matchmaker she is, she visualizes the two of them together.

"Well, the whole team goes to dinner every night after work. You should talk to him after you are introduced to everyone else on the team," Angela suggests as she looks down at her completed work.

"It should be around the time to get going, anyway. You hungry at all, sweetie?" she asks, as she places the drawing on her desk.

"Of course, I am always starving," a grin graces Anna's lips in reply.

SOOO what did you think?

Go on... Click that elusive review button =)

-I see you trying to find the button its just down below ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Illogically Perfect part II

BookJunkie007:

Thanks so much for reviewing my story, I am glad that you enjoy the story. It has been my first in about 2 years almost after my muse left me for a while leaving my plot bunnies run away from me. =D

Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter love, and I do plan on giving more interaction with Anna and the rest of the team definitely with Cam and Brennan. Although I do not believe that Anna enjoys Booth at the moment but hey that is how I am writing her at the moment. Also I have made Anna's age roughly around 20 turning 21, making Zack in this story about 21 or 22 just barely a year older. And I am not sure if I will follow complete story plot from the show, I hate the fact that Zack got put into the Asylum. (I have only watched from season 1 to the middle of season 4 trying to catch up, got addicted to the show when my sister put it on our instant Q on netflix) By the way if you would like since I do not have a beta at the moment if you would help me with those errors so I can keep my work grammatically correct?

-Maggie

Also thanks you all for those who have added my story to their favorites and alerts, glad to know you all have enjoyed the story also. As always if you have any input or ideas on what you would like to see in the story I will try to incorporate it just let me know loves 3

_Stunned Angela began to think _t_hat it would be a nice change for both her and Zack to be with someone that actually appreciated them. And with that thought knew exactly what she did, she visualized the two of them together._

_"Well the whole team goes to dinner every night after work, you should talk to him after you are introduced to everyone else on the team." Angela suggested as she looked down at her completed work._

_"It should be around that time to get going anyways. You hungry at all sweetie?" She asked as she placed the drawing on her desk._

_"Of course, I am always starving." A grin gracing Anna lips in reply._

The night air in D.C. Was quit chilled to Annas dismay, even with her pullover that she had stuck inside of her carry on in case of such weather. It was old, brown and held a quote that read " Ha Ha Ha, Mine is an Evil Laugh" with a drawing of a two dinosaurs.

"That is an original jacket where did you get it Anna?" Angela asked half way in the direction of the diner where Anna would inevitably meet all of her cousins friends and coworkers.

"Oh just a jacket, you would have to have recognized it to get it." Anna responded as she smiled at her own nerdy antics.

"Okay then, well we are here! Ready to meet the gang Anna-bear, don't worry they will definitely like you." Angela stated matter of factly as she opened the door to the homey diner urging Anna into the diner.

Anna took her first steps into the diner and sighted Hodgins and Zack sitting with a beautiful black woman and a very handsome man in a black suit that popped with a colorful tie that he was currently sporting. Those she deduced had to be Dr. Saroyan and Agent Booth the ones that she has yet to meet.

Whispering words of encouragement to herself she followed Angela to the booth that the team was occupying and took a seat smiling shyly being grouped with people that she hardly knew anything about.

"Guys I am sure that I told you that my cousin would be coming to live with me as she started at Georgetown. Well here she is" Angela announced as she left everything else up to the young woman beside her.

Taking the hint Anna somewhat calmly introduced herself to the team " Anna Ghetti it is a pleasure to meet all of you, again to some."

"That is an interesting jacket Anna, why is the whole quote not on it?" asked the monotone voice of Zack Addy before anyone could speak up.

That surprised the blonde not only that the young scientist had recognized the half quote and that he was taking actual interest.

"I wanted it to be different, and humorous from the original ones being sold. So I made this one myself off my favorite line." She explained with a smile directed toward the boy, drifting slowly to his incredible brown eyes which at the moment sparkled with interest as his facial expression still seemed a bit calculating.

"Well then, I am Cam Saroyan. It is nice to finally meet you, Angela has been talking about you for weeks now. I was told you were working on your masters in Chemistry, you excited about Georgetown?" Cam said in a somewhat fast pace, while giving the girl a warm smile.

"Before you answer that, I am Special Agent Seeley Booth. Nice to meet the new squintet in training." the man in front of her interrupted with humor.

"Uhm, Where is Brennan she was supposed to be here?" Angela asked as she just know realized her friend had not shown up yet.

"Yes well she said that she would be a little late as she was still reconfiguring skull fragments" Booth said a little too sullenly.

"Yes I am going for my masters in chemistry, and I am not a squintet Mr. Booth. Nor do I like the derogatory comment of such." Anna chimed in somewhat irritated at the man.

Cam and Angela nearly chocked at Anna's sudden forwardness while Hodgins laughed, and Zack just looked confused at the outburst.

The rest of the night went as smoothly as expected, even after Booths abrupt departure to check out a crime scene as well as to drag "bones" out of the Jeffersonian. Cam somehow through out the night captured most of Anna's attention, talking mainly about careers and the young girls obvious excitement about the upcoming semester. Anna obviously enjoyed talking to Cam immensely, she even enjoyed if not blushed every time she realized that Zack would stare at her in any slight interest. She very much thought that she would not fit in with the group, or such a warm welcome after her first encounter with the young assistant of Dr. Brennan who she had yet to meet. The night had been a total winner, until the team retired back to the lab for the case.

It was well in the dead of the night before Angela had gotten home after getting Hodgin's to drop of Anna to get comfortable at the apartment.

"Still unpacking I see, did you enjoy your time at the diner?" Angela asked as she leaned against the door entrance.

Yes I ended the Chapter here, don't kill me please. And I promise there will be more interaction with the rest if the team not just Zack. Which there is hardly any but will be allot more, just developing the relationships as it comes.

Read, Review and tell me your thoughts

Thanks =D

The button is just down below there.

You see it, yes?


End file.
